primanellefandomcom-20200214-history
Gotta Lotta
Prima J preformed this song for the Disney Channel movie Jump In!. Lyrics Rock your body Rock, rock, rock your body Rock, rock, rock your body Rock, rock, rock, rock your body Rock, rock your body Rock, rock, rock, rock your body Rock, rock, rock, rock your body Rock, rock your body, who like to party? Oh, gotta get up off the wall Gotta get down on the floor Gotta lotta what they want But they gotta jump Oh, gotta get up off the wall Gotta get down on the floor Gotta lotta what they want But they gotta jump Bass bumpin' People jumpin' to the beat Everybody's groovin' Got this party on its feet I got the DJ rockin', B-boys clockin' Fakers jockin' all in my scene So if you came to get down Get out 'cha seat Let's get it started, play your part It ain't that hard, just follow my lead If you still don't get it, yo J Tell 'em what I mean Now pop 'til you can't no more We got the style so hot, it's incredible Do the whip to the whop to the candy store We won't stop 'til you had enough Uh, get up on the dance floor Clap your hands to the beat like Simon says, boy Got the heat that'll make you feel joy Run it back, 2 steps to the beat, uh Oh, gotta get up off the wall Gotta get down on the floor Gotta lotta what they want But they gotta jump Oh, gotta get up off the wall Gotta get down on the floor Gotta lotta what they want But they gotta jump If you know that you're hot, let me see what you got Set fire to the floor, burn it up If you're only gonna come halfway Don't even come at all Because the people wanna see you Bring it on before the end of this song Just feel the music, let your body rock to it And do it, do it, do it So if you know you're fly, then it's the time To show the people how this is done I said feel the music, let your body rock to it Do it, do it, do it Rock your body, who like to party? Just throw your hands up and don't hurt nobody We just came to party wit you And raise 'em up high if you like to do too So rush to the dance floor Rock it, rock it, pop it, pop it Show the people what you came for Drop it, drop it, you can't top it Oh, gotta get up off the wall Gotta get down on the floor Gotta lotta what they want But they gotta jump Oh, gotta get up off the wall Gotta get down on the floor Gotta lotta what they want But they gotta jump I move so bionic, supersonic Hypnotic on the floor And when we flaunt it, they try to cop it And everybody knows We can move it, rock it Pop it, lock it, drop it down low So while you're sittin' on sidelines Take notes from Prima J, you know Watch us rock and roll it, Reggaeton it Hip hop it and you know that's it's on We came to party And won't leave 'til the party's done Gotta lotta moves, gotta lotta skillz Got the right things to pay the right bills Who wanna battle the best? I take all down, who step up next? What you hear is not a test We came out to rock wit you So that's what we're gonna do Just make your body move To the left, to the left, to the right, to the right To the back, to the back, to the back, to the back Now shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle Now slide, slide, slide, slide Oh, gotta get up off the wall Gotta get down on the floor Gotta lotta what they want But they gotta jump Oh, gotta get up off the wall Gotta get down on the floor Gotta lotta what they want But they gotta jump Oh, gotta get up off the wall Gotta get down on the floor Gotta lotta what they want But they gotta jump Oh, gotta get up off the wall Gotta get down on the floor Gotta lotta what they want But they gotta jump Rating Do You Like This Song? Yes. LOVE IT!!! No. I think it's not that good. It's okay. Category:Lyrics Category:Prima J Songs Category:2007 Category:Songs